<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Link to: Never to suffer would never to have been blessed by Fandoms_ruined_me123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213628">Link to: Never to suffer would never to have been blessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_ruined_me123/pseuds/Fandoms_ruined_me123'>Fandoms_ruined_me123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_ruined_me123/pseuds/Fandoms_ruined_me123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a link to a long WIP I just started, it originated from a Whumptober prompt and I worked very hard on it and I have completion issues and I had to complete this so yeah </p><p>Summery: It was common knowledge across all the kingdoms that Gotham had no tolerance for magic. It was a dangerous place for all people with a sort of gift but there were still those who hid among the shadows. It wasn't common to find any, much less a changing. But somehow the king keeps coming across changing children who he had no other choice but to protect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Link to: Never to suffer would never to have been blessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213499/chapters/66474754</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>